Armacham Defense Turret
Armacham Defense Turrets are a defensive measure installed in Armacham Technology Corporation buildings, vehicles and secure locations. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Defense turrets, like Unmanned Aerial Vehicles, are encountered only a few times. A total of 11 (plus 2 that the player can control) enemy controlled turrets appear. The first time is when the Point Man reaches Norton Mapes after he runs away. The second time, in Interval 06 - Unauthorized Personnel, Mapes presses a button which activates a turret. The third time is in the complex adjacent to the Vault in Origin Facility. The turrets are capable of causing fair amounts of damage and can sustain fairly significant damage before being destroyed. These turrets are fully automatic, and are activated by a motion detector security system which consists of a loud alarm followed by the turret being lowered from the ceiling. Even when the player character is out of sight or behind cover, the turret will continue to lay suppressive fire on his last known position for a brief period. The turret is highly sensitive to player's actions, as they will fire if the Point Man shoots his gun or shove the weapon, even when the turret is out of sight. Many turrets are not meant to be fought, but instead act as a test of skill for the player to dodge the turret with the use of Slow-Mo. Sometimes, the Point Man can find an electric switch to turn off the turrets, though this is only in the first game and not in ''Perseus Mandate. On two occasions, the Point Man is able to take control of the turrets and use them to clear rooms of enemies (wherever the turret is stationed). If the turret is destroyed and the Point Man is using it, he is forced off of the controls. The turret's health can be read by three bars at the corner of the screen. If one of the bars turns from green to red, beeping can be heard. When the turret is only a few shots away from being inoperable, a large crack in the lens can be seen, obstructing the Point Man's view, as well as alerting him that the turret is almost destroyed. While operating the turret, Slow-Mo still can be used for more advantage to the player. Sometimes the turret is scripted to be destroyed as the number of the enemies are often large while the player has the opportunity to operate one of these turrets. If players managed to keep the turret alive, they may find themselves unable to exit, a quick fix is to enter pause screen and back, then exit; or just tap the exit key multiple times. Against the turrets, any weapon can get the job done, however, the MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, MP-50 Repeating Cannon and Type-7 are suggested for use, though they can also be beaten solely by using Slow-Mo and shotgun blasts. The player will want to knock them out as fast as possible as the turrets will do a lot of damage especially on higher difficulties. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3 In ''F.E.A.R. 3, the turret makes an appearance again, but instead of being mounted from the ceiling and lowered, it is a scaled down version of GAU-19A mounted on a fixed platform used to defend choke points on the ground. They are also mounted on Armored Personnel Carriers while the player is crossing the Bridge. The system of the turret is fully-automatic, and can kill the player very quickly if they don't take cover. The defense turrets are fought in Intervals 05 and 06 only. In multiplayer the turrets made only one appearance - in "Mother's Dark Nature" map on "F**king Run!" mode. Due to the fast-paced nature of the gamemode, the player can find Goliath missile launcher prior to the encounter, which can be used to disable them rapidly. In single player, using explosives against the turret can be effective, if that is not an option, use G3A3 or Arc Beam. The Riot Gear can also be used but remember to crouch; the SMG that player has will take a while to kill the turret. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' The Sergeant will be able take control of a turret near the end of Interval 02 - Rescue and Recon to fend off a new enemy force before being overwhelmed by them and forced to fight the rest in person. Later on, the Sergeant will encounter two ATC Defense Turrets as enemies towards the end of Interval 03 - Bio-Research, while chasing after Gavin Morrison for Fettel's DNA. Gallery F.E.A.R. Enemies - Armacham Defense Turret.png|Activated Armacham Defense Turret inside ATC HQ. es:Torreta de Defensa de Armacham Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons